


Mysteries Become Reality

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bars, Bickering, Clones, Collage, Crush at First Sight, Dark Past, Dark Past Reveal, Explosions, Fae & Fairies, Flirting, Halloween, Hate Crimes, Helpful Rolo (Voltron), Hostage Situations, Multi, Mutual Pining, Painting, Pining Kuro (Voltron), Pining Kuron (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pining Sven (Voltron), Rescue/Trap, Shooting Range, Vague Morning Sex, Vampires, Werecats, Werewolves, boyfriends to the rescue, doppleganger, mild Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, past abusive relationship, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: The world is full of mythical creatures that are slowly but surely being integrated and accepted into society, but a couple of hate crimes and BS still happens.Lance is a human in this world, doing his best to help Mythics out even if he's got a bad history.Then he meets 4 super hot Mythics in collage and he is gone, but he'll never admit that.At least, not until he's been held for ransom by a gang of haters.





	Mysteries Become Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikealiscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikealiscious/gifts).



> It's kinda rushed, but I hope you like it.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKE!

It all started when Lance was 5 years old and the world discovered vampires were real. Soon enough, reports of supernatural creatures appeared all over the world; even creatures who were supposed to be specific to a particular area and weren’t well known at all were popping up and revealing themselves to be real.

He remembered his mother wondering if these creatures had malicious intentions towards humans as so many of the myths said they did. He remembered his father worrying if an all out war would break out with these creatures. He remembered his brother and sister making a bet about it all being a joke by some cryptid hunters with too much time on their hand.

But to the shock of the entire world, nothing horrible ever happened with these beasts when it turned out that they were all very, very real. None of them attacked humans, even though the media tried to twist reports of violence on these legends as humans defending themselves. Faster than any laws that had come before, the entire world were soon subject to the Mythical Protection Act, which was mostly laws stating that the Mythics were no better or worse than humans and that they would all have the same rights as humans.

By the time Lance was in high school, integration programs were starting to take fruit and that had been where he met Lotor; a vampire fledgling (sorta prince once he’d reach an old enough age) who wasn’t at all what the myths claimed him to be.

vampires, it turned out, could in fact hang out in the sun, weren’t affected by Christian symbols or garlic, but they did need to drink blood. According to his history class on Mythics, it was only vampires who were born two centuries ago that were affected in this way. The vampires that were being born today had adapted and evolved to survive in human civilizations and so, didn’t have the traditional vampire weaknesses.

Lotor did confess he and most vampires were lactose intolerant one day, though.

Lance had thought that was hilarious for some reason he couldn’t remember.

Despite the world’s best efforts to accept and normalize their special new inhabitants, a lot of humans still reacted badly to the reveal of Mythics. Radical groups were formed and attacks of discrimination came often. Not to mention a lot of name calling and sexual harassment, especially for the creatures who the myths said were built to lure people in and eat them. And there was the attempt to ban Halloween and other holidays like it as humans felt like it was racist or something, but every Mythic that Lance had ever talked to said that Halloween was a sacred tradition to them as well and don’t want it gone.

By the time Lance hit college, he considered himself a full fledged activist for the Mythics and did his best to listen whenever someone came to him with issues. He created and ran the Mythics and Human Alliance clubs in his high school days alongside Lotor with Hunk as their secretary, so they went to different colleges to make branches there, even though they were all planning to work in the same place; Mythics Law Enforcement.

If only he’d known just how much college would change his life.

* * *

Lance opens his dormitory room and blinks in surprise. His roommate is already here.

And oh fuck, he’s hot.

Tall enough to take up his entire bed, looking slightly cramped, sleeping on top of the covers as if exhausted. A scar over his nose, a long shock of white over his hair. A lovely dark brown (almost black) head of hair kept short with a gray shaving in the back of his head. Dressed in a black vest, grey long-sleeved shirt and tight looking black jeans, he didn’t look the comfiest. Near the bed was a prosthetic arm with some straps on it and now that Lance actually paid attention, he noticed one of the sleeves was empty.

Oh man, Lance knew college would be hard, but he didn’t expect to find hot dudes here.

Really, really hot dudes.

Especially not dudes who were his roommates.

That he’d likely see naked-

Is he drooling? He’s certain he’s drooling.

Lance wipes his mouth just in time for the roomie to wake up.

He yawns, opening stunning dark brown eyes and Lance knows he’s fucked.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to sleep here.” The guy apologizes, sitting up, “I was just so tired from the plane, I sorta just collapsed as soon as I saw the bed. If you want this side of the room, I don’t mind.”

“No, no, it’s totally fine.” Lance waves his hands, blushing because ohh God, this boy is such a cutie, Lance has hit the jackpot for roomie, “I never really care which side of the room my bed’s on, my siblings and I used to switch all the time.”

“You sure?” The guy asks.

Lance nods and goes to offer his right hand, then does his left instead, “I’m Lance, by the way. Lance McClain.”

The guy smiles and takes his left hand, “Takashi Shirogane, but everyone called me Shiro when I was a kid, so it’s kinda stuck.”

Lance really hopes this guy can’t hear his heart pounding, “That’s a cool nickname, it matches your hair.”

Shiro laughs and oh God, Lance is gonna die, “Indeed it does.”

“So, uhh, what are you studying?” Lance asks, letting go of Shiro’s hand and going about unpacking his stuff on his side of the room.

“Oh, Mythic Studies, of course.” Shiro grins, “Gotta make sure the humans are teaching each other the right stuff.”

Lance blinks and turns around, “Are you joking?”

Shiro blinks and tilts his head, “Uhh, no?”

Lance laughs, “Dude, I’m taking Mythic Studies! I helped out with the Mythic and Human Alliance club in my high school and well, my friends wanted to make branches of it in college, so we all went to different ones to study.”

Shiro grins, “No way. So, you have any particular interest in anything?”

Lance shakes his head, “Nope, I’m good with all Mythics. I wanna find out what I can about all of them so I know how to help protect ‘em in the future. Also, uhh…” Lance flushes and rubs the back of his head, “Sorry if this is rude for your people and you don’t have to answer, but uhh, what are you?”

Shiro shakes his head fondly, “It’s not rude at all and I’m a were-creature. Wolf to be exact, of the Alpha type.”

Lance turns bright red because he knows what an Alpha were-creature is; the leader, the battle ready warrior, seen on the front lines of most things but a tad on the impulsive and sometimes aggressive side, Alphas are the boss of were-creature packs. And they have ruts every two months that last about a week or more and from what Lance knows from his shitty sex ed and excellent internet porn, things get wild.

“If you’re worried about my rut, don’t be, it’s just been.” Shiro states, “I’ve got a sort of safe house off campus as well as a couple of friends willing to take notes for me when I’m outta commission, so you won’t get hurt or anything.”

“No, no, no!” Lance shakes his head, waving his hands about a bit madly, “I’m super sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I know rut doesn’t turn you guys into completely insane creatures or anything like that, I’m not afraid, not at all!”

Shiro blinks and flushes a little pink, swallowing audibly and Lance watched his Adam’s Apple bob with way too much interest, “Oh well, that’s… that’s nice to know, I’d rather not freak you out on the first day of college after all.”

Lance smiles and tells his heart to calm down, “It takes a lot more than the thought of were-creature rut to freak me out.” He coughs into his hand and goes back to unpacking, “So, you said you had friends here?”

Shiro nods, “Yeah, me and my pack didn’t wanna end up separated, so we all decided to go to the same college and study different things. We’re unconventional, but we kinda need each other, ya know?”

Lance hums, “Well, I admit, I haven’t met many were-creatures, but I do know about the whole ‘pack is family and without pack weres are pretty lonely’ thing. Never been in a pack either so while I don’t fully understand it, I’ve got the basics.”

Shiro smiles, “Yeah, that’s about right. Do you wanna meet them?”

Lance nods, “I’d be honoured.”

Shiro pumps a fist, “Great! Whenever you’re ready then.”

Lance blinks, “You mean, like, even if I’m ready now?”

Shiro nods, “I was supposed to catch up with them all at a coffee shop not far from here, so sure, why not now?”

Lance beams, “Thank you! I can’t wait but there’s one thing.”

Shiro hums, “Yeah?”

Lance points at his phone, “Could I have your number please, encase something comes up and I gotta leave early or we get separated on the way?”

Shiro smiles and takes his phone, “Makes sense to me.”

As Shiro punches in the numbers and contact details, Lance smiles and puts his suitcase under the bed. This is gonna be great.

* * *

Lance is gonna die.

“Shiro, hey!” An almost perfect Shiro look-alike waves at them, yellow eyes shining, wearing purple wherever Shiro’s in black, “Who’s the cutie on your arm?”

Another almost perfect Shiro look-alike but with stupidly scruffy face and long hair, glares at the yellow-eyed Shiro while wearing a purple crop top and a black bodysuit, “Kuro, stop harassing the poor human, can’t you see he’s a little intimidated?”

Another Shiro look alike that’s without the white hair or buzz cut but has a heavy Norwegian accent and is wearing blue sighs, “Kuron, I doubt that made him feel any better.”

“Alright, all of you, settle down.” Shiro calls and gestures to Lance, “Guys, this is Lance. He’s my roommate and will be taking Mythic Studies with the rest of us.”

“Hi.” Lance waves, blushing like mad, “Uhh, are you all Shiro’s brothers or is this some weird coincidence?”

“Not me.” The yellow-eyed Shiro suddenly turns into a yellow-eyed Lance, “I’m a doppelganger. The name’s Kuro.” He turns back into a Shiro-like appearance, “Still a bit young, so can’t quite get my eyes to look normalish, but it’ll come with time.”

The scruffy looking Shiro sheepishly waves a hand, “Shiro’s my twin, unfortunately. Sorry I look a mess, didn’t expect to see anyone besides the pack. I’m Ryou Shirogane, a Beta were-cat, but everyone calls me Kuron.”

The least Shiro looking lookalike smiles, “I’m Sven, Shiro and Kuron are my cousins. I’m a vampire.”

Lance blinks, “Seriously?”

Sven chuckles, “Absolutely.”

Lance grins and rubs his head, “Oh wow, that’s pretty cool.”

“Would you like a seat, Lance?” Kuron asks, shifting upwards.

Lance nods and takes it, “Thanks.”

“Okay, so, everyone know what they want me to order?” Shiro asks, clapping his hands together.

The others nod, declare their orders and then watch as Shiro heads for the line.

Kuro grins and leans across the table, attempting to get into Lance’s space, “So, when did you get into town, cutie?”

Lance flushes up to his ears and stammers, “I uhh, little while ago really.”

Kuro hums, “That’s a very vague answer, but it works for me. Since you’re so new, how about a tour later?”

He winks.

Lance combusts.

Kuron sighs, “Kuro please, give him a break.”

Sven nods, “Yeah and stop trying to annoy Shiro.”

Kuro pouts at the both of them and sits back, “Ahh, neither of you are any fun.”

Lance looks between the three and fights the urge to hide his face in his hands, “Why would it annoy Shiro if Kuro got close to me like that?”

Sven sighs, “It’s a juvenile competition between the two of them, don’t worry about it Lance.” He smiles and Lance’s heart skips a beat, “I can assure you Kuro won’t act like that again.”

Lance’s heart drops a little.

Kuro pouts, “Oh fuck you Sven.”

Sven smiles like a kiss ass, “You wouldn’t even dream of it.”

Kuron sighs as they continue to argue, “It’s always something.” He turns to face Lance directly, “I’m sorry, there’s always at least two people bickering in the group at all times, it seems, I don’t really know why. We’re a bit of a handful.”

Lance smiles and shakes his head, “No, it’s alright. It kinda reminds me of how I’d always bicker with my siblings over silly stuff.”

Kuron blinks, “Oh? You have siblings.”

Lance nods, “Yeah…”

A couple hours later find Lance bursting out laughing as Kuro tells ridiculous stories about his adventures as a doppelganger, listening closely whenever Shiro speaks, suggesting projects for Kuron’s Art classes and blushing whenever Sven compliments him. They leave the coffee shop together, huddling close even though it’s not all that cold and Lance thinks to himself:

“ _ I could get used to this. _ ”

* * *

Lance murmurs from under the sweater, “Almost done?”

Kuron hums, “Nearly. Thanks for agreeing to this Lance, I know it can’t be comfortable to breathe under that sweater for hours.”

“No, it’s cool.” Lance takes a silent but deep inhale through his nose, “ _ His sweater smells so good. And it’s so warm and soft and cuddly. I wanna fall asleep in it. _ ”

Kuron smiles and goes back to his painting. A few minutes later, he takes a step back, wipes his forehead and smiles, “Done.”

Lance climbs off the stool and pulls the sweater down to his neck, where it’s supposed to be, “Can I see?”

Kuron nods and makes some room, “Be my guest.”

Lance moves to look at it and gasps.

It’s almost like looking at a photograph or a mirror. The highlights where the lamp had been shining on him to imitate sunlight, the glimmer in his eyes made the painting look alive, the way the sweater covered his jaw…

“Kuron, this is beautiful.” Lance beams at him, “It’s beyond amazing, I, I can’t believe you did this only with some pencils and a few paints.”

Kuron smiles and flushes, rubbing the back of his much shorter hair, face handsome and young without the scruff, “It takes a lot of practise.”

Lance continues to beam at Kuron, “I can see. This is probably your best piece yet.”

Kuron chuckles and turns his head to his paint pots, beginning to clean up, “Well, it helps a lot when you really care about what you’re working on.”

Lance flushes and nervously rubs the back of his own head, “Y-yeah, I know what you mean.”

Kuron continues to clean up while Lance continues to stare at the painting. A quiet and peaceful silence settles between the two that makes Lance’s heart flutter.

“So, are you doing anything else today?” Kuron asks.

Lance blinks and shakes his head, “Nope, nothing planned.”

“Well the pack were planning to go to the movies later.” Kuron smiles, “Wanna come with?”

Lance smiles and nods, “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Kuron’s smile brightens and Lance’s chest fills with hot air, “I’ll text you the details in a while, once I’ve cleaned up here and told the others you’re coming.”

Lance nods, “See you later!”

He’s about to run out the door when he realizes something.

He’s still wearing Kuron’s sweater.

“Oh, shit, sorry!” Lance starts to take it off, “Nearly made of with this like a thief in the night.”

Kuron shakes his head, “No, no, no, you keep it!”

Lance pauses, blinking, “Are you sure? I thought this was your sweater?”

Kuron smiles, “It looks better on you, Lance, I’m certain. Take good care of it.”

Lance blushes and nods, holding the sweater with care, “I will.”

* * *

Sven smiles as he lowers his gun, “That is what about 100 years plus super eye-sight under low light condition all adds up to.”

Lance stares at the target through his goggles, noticing Sven’s perfect bullseye, “That’s amazing Sven.”

Sven smiles and offers a gun to Lance, “Now you try.”

Lance grins and takes his stance, making sure he can see his target. He takes a breath, aims and pulls the trigger. The shotgun echos around the shooting range and Lance hears, rather than sees, his bullet make his mark.

Sven blinks, “Wow.”

Lance smirks and blows at the smoke on the top of his gun, “It didn’t take me 100 years to perfect this, but I have been working on it as soon as my mother was okay with me learning how to use a gun. I’d say it’s been about 9 years now.”

Sven laughs, “Oh man, if you were a vampire as old as me, you would’ve totally out shot me.”

Lance blinks, flushing, “You think so?”

Sven nods and smiles, “You’ve got a lot of the talents a sharpshooter or a gunman needs. Why’d you decide to learn how to shoot anyway?”

Lance shrugs, “I knew I had good aim and so, wanted to figure out something that would let me use it. I don’t wanna hurt people, so I always used soft things for a while. I still kinda don’t know where my gun skills could come in handy besides military, which is the last carer I wanna take. So I haven’t got a clue where I could go with this.”

Sven settles a hand on his shoulder, “Wherever you go, you’ll be amazing Lance.”

Lance flushes and smiles shakily, “You bet!”

“Oh and by the way,” Sven declares as he packs away his gun, “The pack are having a sleepover in the common room tonight. Do you wanna join? We’ll probably have some pillow fights, cuddle piles, food fests and a few games.”

Lance says, “That sounds like a ton of fun! I’m all for it!”

“Great!” Sven smiles, closing the case, “We’ll see you tonight?”

Lance nods, “You sure will.”

* * *

Kuro laughs as he pats Lance’s back, “Dude, have you never taken a shot before?”

“Fuck off!” Lance coughs, glaring at the laughing assholes on the next table.

Kuro notices his gaze and narrows his eyes, “Want me to deal with them?”

Lance sighs and shakes his head, “Nah, I’m a big boy, I can handle a bit of teasing. And yeah, this is my first time in a bar for anything other than a meal, so no, I haven’t taken a shot before. Never had a reason to.”

He looks at his shot glass and wish he’d ordered water instead.

Kuro hums, looking around, “Ya know what? Let’s get outta here.”

Lance gapes, “Are you sure? I thought you loved these kinds of places.”

“Only when bar fights aren’t about to break out.” Kuro states, “Look.”

A lot of people were watching two men arm-wrestling and the both of them looked pretty pissed. Shouting and bets were being placed and it certainly looked like things were about to get ugly.

“Plus you’re not having fun, so we’re gonna go do something else.” Kuro slapped a couple bills on the table and stood up.

Lance stands as well, pulling his jacket back on, “Thanks, Kuro.”

Kuro grins and shrugs, “Anytime, my friend, anytime. Hey, maybe we can get the rest of the pack drunk tonight!”

Lance laughs as they head out the door, “Getting drunk with the others sounds like a lot more fun than taking shots the wrong way at a shitty bar fight.”

Kuro pulls his phone out, “I’mma let ‘em know about the plans and you look for liquor stores.”

Lance smiles and opens up Google Maps, “Okie-dokie.”

In the silence where they do their digital tasks, Lance notices Kuro getting flustered at something someone said in the Pack Chat and then getting annoyed. Lance giggles and finds a store for alcohol.

* * *

“WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO OBLIVIOUS?!” Kuro cries, “He’s so cute and sexy and I wanna fuck him into the mattress but I wanna take him on dates and buy him flowers and just… UGH!”

The rest of the pack watch as Kuro angrily rips up his pillow and stuffs the remains into his face; again.

Sven sighs, “His neck is so pretty, too.”

Kuron and Shiro nod in perfect union, as if in physical pain.

“Prettier with our marks on him.” They declare.

“Ohh, ohh, ohh, hold on you three!” Kuro growls, getting up in their faces, “I called dibs, so I get to mark him first!”

Shiro grins smugly, “But I met him first.”

“Ugh when was the last time any of you posed for paintings?” Kuron blinks, “Oh that’s right, never.”

Sven smiles softly at memories of Lance’s pride in his growing skill, “He’s a good shot.”

The four turn to each other, then in perfect union, turn around and rest their backs against each other, sliding to the floor and groaning.

“Why is dating humans so hard?” Kuro asks no one in particular.

“Since we haven’t directly asked him out yet, I don’t think any of this counts.” Sven speaks up.

Kuron looks at the sky, “Maybe God will be merciful and give us an opportunity.”

Shiro scoffs, “If God were merciful, I wouldn’t have lost my hand like a fucking idiot.”

The four of them go quiet, looking at their own hands. Sven’s right hand was as vampiric as he’d always known it to be, fast healing and covered in scars. Kuron’s right hand was a prosthetic as well, but sleeker than Shiro’s, less combat oriented. Kuro’s right hand was a perfect copy of the prosthetic Shiro wore, only it didn’t come off, nor was it mechanical. Shiro’s right hand was a slightly clunky and bulky prosthetic built for battle.

“We’re totally smitten this time, huh?” Sven asks.

No one answers him but they all knew it was true.

* * *

“And they all make me feel so special and cared about, but I don’t know if that’s just them being friendly or if they want me!” Lance whimpers into his arms, “I don’t wanna have to choose between them either since they’re all so different but all so amazing and I just… UGH!”

Hunk and Lotor sigh on their end of the group chat.

“Look man, just be honest and direct.” Rolo advises, smirking, “It sounds to me like you’ve caught the attention of several super hot Mythics, so I don’t see why you shouldn’t be asking if they wanna tap thad ass of yours or not. Especially since they’re making you suffer like this.”

“But what if that makes ‘em think I’m an idiot or a loser or just desperate for a fuck or I don’t know!” Lance stares at the ceiling, “I can’t ask ‘em Rolo, they’ll hate me!”

Lotor sighs, “Lance, please listen to my little brother. He’s right for once.”

Rolo blinks, “I am?”

Hunk nods, “Yeah, I mean, communication is key in poly stuff, which is what it sounds like you’re hoping for. Just out right asking it isn’t gonna hurt anyone and if they treat you bad after that, then they weren’t worth it in the first place.”

Lance sighs and rests his head in his arms, “I know you guys are right, but I just… I don’t wanna lose them. They’re really sweet and hot and fun and just... I can’t lose ‘em.”

He hides his eyes in his arms.

The three friends look at each other and know in their hearts Lance still isn’t over the bullshit  **that prick** pulled.

“That’s it!” Rolo declares, “I’m coming to see you!”

Lance gapes at him, “What?! But you’ve got summer school man, plus college as well!”

Rolo scoffs, “So? My best buddy needs me, so I’m heading off to Arus College to visit you. Besides,” He winks, “can’t let these men keep stealing your heart if they aren’t gonna take good care of it.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea, plus Shay said she was gonna start college in Arus and move in during the summer.” Hunk smiles, remembering his girlfriend, “It’ll be nice to see her and you too.”

“I’ll pay for our tickets and such.” Lotor chimes in, “I also heard Arus’s local blood banks are rather nice.”

Lance stares at his three friends, lost for words.

“There’s no stopping us Lance.” Lotor declares.

“We’re coming.” Hunk nods.

“You’re our friend and we’re gonna be there for you.” Rolo smirks.

Lance sighs and shakes his head, smiling, “Thanks you guys. What would I do without you?”

* * *

Lance walks to the last day of college for the term with a spring in his step. The air’s getting warmer and his friends are coming to see him. It’ll be nice to have the old gang back together-

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Lance gasps and turns his head; there’s been an explosion or something, fire’s bursting into the sky. He doesn’t think. He just runs.

By the time he gets to the scene, he sees people with their phones out, others fleeing, hears people screaming and crying out. He runs to someone he vaguely recognises from the coffee shop he always goes to in the mornings.

“What’s happening?” Lance demands.

“Can’t you see?!” The girl yells, “It’s the Galra!”

Lance freezes and turns his eyes to the fire, pushing his way through. There’s no way. Galra, here of all places? That can’t be!

He bursts out of the crowd and covers his mouth in shock.

A local blood bank, set on fire, the Galra’s sign all over the place. He can hear sirens coming, still hear the people panicking-

“....help.…”

Then it all turns to white noise and he’s running towards the burning building, trying desperately to keep sight of the hands he saw pounding on the class, begging for rescue, the voice in his head something he recognised; a Fae Call.

A Fae was trapped in there.

Fae were incredibly weak to fire, especially the kind of fae who typically work in blood banks, Shadow Fae.

He reaches the window and sees three Shadow Fae on the ground, the fire creeping up to them, huddling close.

“HANG ON!” Lance screams, looking around frantically.

There!

He runs for the piece of metal and bangs on the glass. The Fae inside look at him.

“STAND BACK!” Lance yells.

The Fae move out of the way, terrified. Lance slams the metal as hard as he can on the glass and it all shatters. A burst of the heat forces Lance to stumble back, but he heads into the building anyway; the Fae likely can’t move as they are.

Lance runs to them and kneels, “Come on, we have to get you out of here!”

The three nod. One goes on his back, while Lance carries another one in his arms and the last one leans on him, just about able to walk. They make it out of the building and away from the fire.

Lance snaps at a standby, “CALL A HEALER FAE! WE’VE GOT THREE SHADOWS WHO’VE BEEN EXPOSED TO FIRE AND IRON RELATED INJURIES!”

The guy stumbles and brings out his phone, calling the authorities.

The building explodes again, forcing everyone near it to be blown away slightly. Lance does his best to protect the Fae he’d been looking after from the fall, but none of them are looking good. He watches as the blood bank burn and feels his nerves light on fire.

There’s not a chance the Galra are gonna get away with this.

“Oh but we will, little human.”

Lance turns to one of the Fae he’d saved-

“Now sleep.”

He slumps to the ground, trying to fight it, hearing:

“You’ll be the perfect bait.”

Before his world goes dark.

* * *

Lotor shrieks, “HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?!”

The two groups look around the room, confused, afraid, ashamed. Lance had just been held hostage on national news by the Galra; a group of anti-Mythics who wanted to enslave all but the select few. They were lead by Prorok, the mask wearing buffoon who was only so powerful because of the people under him.

He said in exchange for Lance, he wanted Shiro, Sven, Kuro and Kuron to return to the group and showed their pictures.

They had 24 hours to make the trade or Lance would be killed.

Hunk was especially pissed, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t cuff you all now and throw you at this bastard’s feet.”

The four of them look down guiltily.

“There’s nothing we can say to defend ourselves.” Shiro states, “But it won’t be necessary to cuff us.”

Rolo raises an eyebrow at them, “You plan on just letting them win?”

“And you’d rather us risk Lance?” Kuro shakes his head, “I haven’t got the balls for that.”

“He’s right.” Sven sighs, “We all care a lot about Lance. None of us are gonna risk a fight, not when it could lead to him getting hurt.”

“But what if it’s not Lance?” Hunk asks, “What if it’s a shapeshifter or something?”

“I’m a doppelganger, Hunk, we can see illusions a mile away, even if they’re on a piece of tech.” Kuro looks down, “They’ve got the real Lance McClain. And it’s all our fault.”

Lotor takes a deep breathe and lets it out, “Okay, why is this all your fault? Explain that and we might get somewhere.”

“I’m sure Lance told you that I was Shiro’s twin, but that’s not the truth.” Kuron begins, “I’m a Galra experiment to see if it’s possible to create were-creature soldiers, mindless beasts that only listen to one master. I’m a clone.”

Hunk gapes at him, eyes wide, “No way.”

Shiro sits down, “A few years ago, the Galra captured me and my family. They performed a bunch of nasty experiments and I was the only one who survived for long. They wanted to see what made me tick, why I lived when the rest of my family gave up or just weren’t strong enough.”

“I was in the cell with him.” Kuro states, “I’d been captured after impersonating someone in their higher level of command to pay for my beer. They wanted to find out what made me different from humans or other Mythics since dopplegangers are so rare in the first place.”

“And me?” Sven shrugs, “I was a fledgling vampire stuck in their cells. They got me when I was a teenager and had me bit on my first night. The fever was awful, I would’ve prefered death than that. I got my wish not long after.”

“They were all pretty strong in the arena and that’s where I come in.” Kuron explains, “At some point, Shiro and I ended up being forced to fight in were-form. It wasn’t pretty. Then they put us in the same cell, probably hoping for us all to fight. And we did, for a while.”

“None of us were comfortable.” Shiro jumps in, “A wolf, a cat, a vampire and a copy. The perfect mix for destruction. But somehow, we became friends. We hatched a plan and managed to escape, busting out the rest of our cell block mates and blowing up the lab. We went to the authorities about what happened to us and they put us under protection for a while. Then they let us free.”

“We humilated the Galra.” Sven stares out their window at the setting son, “Now they want revenge.”

A beat of silence.

“Well so do we.” Lotor states, “And you don’t mess with a vampire like me.”

He pulls out his phone and starts dialing someone.

“What’s he doing?” Kuron asks.

Rolo goes wide eyed, “You’re not!”

“I am.” Lotor puts the phone to his ears, “Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

* * *

Lance scowls at Prorok, “You really think Shiro and the others are gonna surrender to you pricks?”

Prorok growls, “What did you s-”

“Calm down, Prorok.”

Lance freezes.

“He’s trying to get a reaction out of you.”

His eyes widen.

“He wants you to get mad and make a mistake.”

His heart pounds.

“Once you do, he’ll try to escape.”

He stops breathing.

“But that won’t happen.”

It’s not possible!

Sendak smirks up at him, “Hello, Lance.”

Lance trembles, “Sendak…”

Memories flood his head; hours of being called useless, being forced to pay for everything, knowing something was wrong and running off in the middle of the night to his family to get away, being dragged back again and again before finally being left behind when a “military mission” came up. Finally working things out for himself and escaping while he could.

Sendak’s smirk widens, “Now then, what do you have to say for yourself for running away from me?”

“Fuck you.” Lance growls, grabbing anger and holding onto it.

Sendak chuckles, “Now that isn’t kind.”

“Nor is abusing people.” Lance spits out.

“HE DID WHAT TO YOU?!”

Heads turn. 

Sendak gets punched.

Hands grab for Lance’s bounds.

Lance gapes, “Shiro! Lotor! Sven! Rolo! Kuron! Hunk! Kuro!”

Shiro and Kuron growl, clawing at Sendak like their life depends on it, “YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO OUR LANCE!”

Rolo hacks his way through the other doors to get away, smirking, “This is gonna be fun, but we better get out fast.”

Kuro kicks Prorok’s feet out from under him while Lotor kicks his head, “WHERE ARE THE PRISONERS?!”

“Are you okay, man?!” Sven and Hunk run over to him and start getting him down from his cage.

Lance smiles and hugs the two when he’s out, “I am now.”

* * *

“Trick or treat!”

Lance laughs as a bunch of kids, both human and Mythics knock on the door, “Hang on guys, I’ll get you some stuff in a second.”

He looks back in the house, “Sven?! Could you get me the candy please?”

Sven, on the sofa nods, then turns to Kuron, “Where’s the candy?”

Kuron hums, “I last saw Shiro with it.”

Shiro blinks, “I gave it to Kuro.”

“Here you go love.” Kuro hands it to Lance.

Lance laughs, shaking his head and offers the sweets to the children, “Happy Halloween!”

They all giggle and thank him, before heading off to the next house.

Lance watches them go fondly and feels Kuro warp his arms around his waist, dragging him back to the sofa.

“Come on.” He whines, “We want our boy back in the cuddle pile.”

Lance smiles softly and goes willingly between all of them, snuggling up to Shiro and Kuron while Sven and Kuro hold his hands.

They go back to their movie.

* * *

Lance snores as he sleeps in bed, snuggling up to his personal body warmer.

Shiro chuckles and kisses his forehead, “Time to get up, love.”

Sven runs his fingers through Lance’s hair, “Oh come on Shiro, can’t he stay asleep just a little bit longer? He looks so happy.”

Kuro peaks over Shiro’s shoulder and grins, “I vote we wake him up properly with a blowjob.”

Kuron pouts, peaking over Sven’s shoulder, shorter floof sticking up in a thousand directions, “You’re an insatiable beast, Kuro.”

Kuro chuckles, “Perhaps. But I’ve never heard Lance complain about it.”

Lance moans softly almost on cue, shifting in his sleep.

Kuron narrows his eyes, “Sven, where’s your other hand?”

Sven blinks innocently, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Lance moans again, a little bit stronger this time.

Kuro laughs, “Looks like I’m not the only insatiable one here.”

Sven hushes them, “Come on boys, let him rest. It’s not often he actually gets the chance to with his work.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, “This coming from the guy who’s giving our boyfriend a handjob while he sleeps?”

Kuron nods, “Yeah, fess up Sven, you just wanna get him up like Kuro.”

Sven chuckles as Lance begins to shift a little, “What can I say? I noticed he had some morning wood, so I figured I’d help him out.”

Kuro growl, “Okay, that’s it.”

He goes under the covers and starts to shimmy down the bed.

Shiro growls, “Jesus Christ you two, let him wake up first, at least.”

Kuron sighs, shaking his head, “There’s no use arguing with them.”

Kuro finally stops shifting under the bed. A few seconds later, Lance lets out a much stronger moan and he shifts a bit more urgently.

Sven blinks, “What are you doing down there, Kuro?”

Kuro calls, “Rimming.” They hear a smirk in his voice, “Didn’t wanna get in the way of your work Sven.”

Shiro’s eyebrow twitches.

Kuron sighs, “Great job Kuro, you planned this the entire time, didn’t you?”

Kuro ignores them, making a loud slurping sound as he does his job. Shiro shifts a little under the covers, placing his hand over Lance’s chest. Lance gasps more and moans even louder.

Kuron shrugs, “If ya can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

He puts his head under the covers and over Lance’s chest. Lance keens and the four of them work to keep their boyfriend still and to ravish him to the point where Lance awakens to Sven licking off the cum on his stomach and still being hard.

* * *

Lance walks into work with a spring in his step, “Good morning!”

Lotor groans, “Lance you scared the crap outta me.”

Lance grins and pats him on the head, “So sorry my dear co-worker.”

“Morning, Lance!” Hunk smiles as he walks in, three mugs on a tray.

“Good morning beautiful.” Lance smiles and takes one of the mugs, “You’re looking awfully wonderful today.”

Hunk chuckles, “Same to you man. Those face creams help a lot.”

Lotor mutters into his mug, “I’m pretty sure it’s more than the face creams that are making you all so chipper.”

Lance awwws and pats his friend’s shoulder, “Oh don’t worry Lotor, someday you’ll find that special someones who’ll wake you up with a-”

“THIS IS THE WORK PLACE, MCCLAIN!” One of their co-workers yells, “SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TALK ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE IN YOUR OWN TIME!”

Lance blinks, flushing bright red, “I was just gonna say I got a good breakfast in bed.”

The co-worker scoffs, muttering, “Breakfast…”

Hunk sighs, “Jeezes, some people need to cool it.”

Lotor sets his mug down, “But can you blame them, really? Most normal people don’t wanna hear about what the rest of us get up to bed.”

Lance takes his seat, still pink, “I really was gonna say breakfast.”

Hunk laughs, softly, “Sure you were man.”

Lance flushes more.

Lotor sighs, “Let’s just get to work.”

Lance opens up his computer to do what he’s paid to do.

Still, his memories keep crawling up on him.

_ “Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to sleep here. I was just so tired from the plane, I sorta just collapsed as soon as I saw the bed. If you want this side of the room, I don’t mind.” _

_ “Well, it helps a lot when you really care about what you’re working on.” _

_ “Wherever you go, you’ll be amazing Lance.” _

_ “Plus you’re not having fun, so we’re gonna go do something else.”  _

_ “It sounds to me like you’ve caught the attention of several super hot Mythics...” _

_ “Please listen to my little brother. He’s right for once.” _

_ “Yeah, I mean, communication is key in poly stuff, which is what it sounds like you’re hoping for.” _

Lance smiles and goes back to work.


End file.
